Death's Embrace
by XenonDark
Summary: There was once a man who had plenty of regrets in his life. With a stroke of luck, he gets a second chance to start over, but everything is different now. People have powers and the world is going crazy. With his new ambition to explore and take over this new world, he will have a lot of challenges, but follow him on his journey as he becomes King.
1. Prologue: A Man's Time

There was a man, a very old and crippled man lying on a bed all alone. The man was in a white room that seemed to absorb sound and nothing could be heard but a clock ticking on the wall far opposite of him and his heavy breathing. He was easily in his 90s with a bald head that could reflect light if the room had any windows. The senior was of African American descent, onyx eyes that seemed to hold a lifetime of wisdom, and wearing a white gown. He had many gadgets and supplies hooked up to him that kept him alive for longer than he felt he should be. It's not like anything was wrong with this man, he was not suffering from any kind of disease or problem._ 'Well unless you count old age as a disease'_ he thought with a chuckle that made him cough into his hand. It was a long coughing fit, that seemed to tighten his lungs and cause severe pain in his chest. He rose his hand up shakily to stare at the appendage and was not surprised to find blood. It was his time, the man was dying, but he only lay there with a smile.

At the sound of his coughing fit, a lady entered the room in a panic. She was young, in her early 20s, and looked beautiful. The old man couldn't help but think that she would look even more so if she stopped her constant frowning. This was his granddaughter, Alexis Dark, who began taking care of him when he became bedridden. Oh how he loved her, the girl had a ruthless personality to those she doesn't know but to family it's as if there's a switch that gets flipped. She became kind and compassionate the moment someone she cared about was involved but if you were a stranger she would have no problem laughing at your naivety and incompetence. A mean and vindictive bitch if you ever seen one but a sweetie at heart. Alexis was a lighter skin tone then him with long gorgeous black hair with a single long strand of purple mixed in with her french braid. She had hazel eyes, was about 5'9 tall, and had practised smile on her face. The girl wore a white doctor's uniform seemed to always have a clipboard in her hand. She was walking around the room, checking all of the machines one by one with swift precision. Alexis has done this thousands of times by now and when she was done, she sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you doing Abuelo, is there any severe pain?" she asked and he smiled at her. Her father and his son, Neo Dark, married a Latina women when he was a youngster. The old man didn't know a lick of Spanish but he learned a few choice words to connect with his daughter-in-law and granddaughter better. He turned out to really like the language, it was passionate and he loved arguing with her mother's side of the family in their own language. It's how they connected.

"...It is time for me Nieta." At those words her heart sank and her eyes dimmed. "I've been here to long. It's way past my time already. The life I've lived...has been full of regrets. Opportunities I was too scared to take, strength I was to weak to grasp, and time I was too lazy to make use of. Even with all these regrets in my life, I'm happy how it turned out. Although I wasn't ready at the time, I raise an amazing son, who in turn raised an amazing daughter. You're both smart, accomplished, and determined to grab life by the balls. Much better than this old man!" The man laughed, not a mere chuckle this time but fully laughed with a wide smile on his face. Before long, he clenched his chest in pain and blood forced its way through his mouth with a cough.

"Abuelo! You shouldn't-" the man raised his hand in response to silence her. "Quiet girl, let these old bones fully enjoy what's left of his life one last time at least without worrying about coughing up a lung." Alexis turned away and looked down at her grandfather's scolding. Her hands on her legs, she balled them into a fist so tight that they began drawing blood. She clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to escape from them and grit her teeth as if to hold herself back from yelling at her own blood. It became quiet for moment while the old man worked to catch his breath. In the silence what probably only took 10 seconds felt like 10 minutes. There was no sound but the ticking of the clock and her grandfather's wheezing breath. She couldn't stand it, the silence that was meant to be calming began to suffocate her and the ticking became mocks. Like Death himself was standing below that clock with a scythe in hand and silently watching. Watching and observing for a time and moment and place to take her precious grandfather away, mocking her. Saying all her efforts will eventually be for nought and each second he steps a little closer to her grandfather, a hand silently reaching out with every _tick_ and getting closer to his soul and heart with every _tock_.

"I'm tired Nieta, I'm so very old and so very tired...do you understand? I love you and you've been raised good enough to do anything you want in your life. There's nothing left for me here and I just want to close my eyes. I want to close my eyes and just rest for the first time in years. My sweet, sweet girl, I know this is hard to understand, but please do not argue with this old man…" she tensed tighter, her hands, feet, eyes, she clenched everything as tight as she could. The more he spoke, each _tick_ got louder. The more she understood what was being asked of her, each _tock_ became more mocking. She didn't dare open her eyes yet she could feel it. A Reaper standing over her grandfather with a cold smile and arm on his chest.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_Tock_

She heard her grandfather speak one last time. "Goodnight Nieta…"

She opened her eyes to find him sound asleep. Her entire body started shaking and when she began standing up she felt weak. She slowly moved next to his beg that connect to the wall. This is where all his machines were plugged up. With her shaking and tears now freely falling down her cheeks, she forced her hand to grab hold of all the cords keeping him alive.

_Tick_

_'Goodnight Abuelo…' _

_Tock_


	2. Chapter 1: AllFather

It was dark. No, it was much more than that, if Darkness is the absence of Light, then it was as if Light never existed wherever he was in the first place. He didn't know how he could possibly tell that after being there for only a few minutes a most, but it was just something he could feel. To the man who wanted nothing but to finally rest and close his eyes, it was perfect. Light was overrated anyway. Wherever he was, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel, he couldn't hear. It was like he couldn't do anything. "Actually, that's a wrong way to describe it, it's like I can't bring myself to even try. I'm not cold or hot, hungry nor full, sleepy nor awake. Hell, I don't even know if my eyes are actually open right now, yet even while pondering these things, the mere thought of trying to move sounds like blasphemy." The man, no matter how much he tried, couldn't bring himself to move. It was like when a person woke up from their alarm but had a mental battle with themselves whether they should get up or not, but 1000x worse.

Everything was just...perfect, and the man was scared that trying to move would ruin what was happening. That it would take away this perfect moment. The unending sleep, the peace he's been begging for was finally granted to him by his granddaughter, satisfying his curiosity wasn't worth the risk of losing what he's finally been given. The thought whether he was in Heaven or Hell crossed the man's mind once or twice, but unimportant queries were hard to keep a hold of wherever he was right now. Anything that crossed his mind was there for only a second before whatever it was slipped right through his fingers and he forgot all about it. He felt like he repeatedly approached a train of thought 100s of times before forgetting, like every time before it. Yet in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to care.

The Time he spent in there, in that Void, he didn't know. He never cared to count or ponder about Time. "What use is the passage of time to a dead man?" he thought. Not long after arriving to the Void, he just stopped thinking altogether. Unbeknownst to the man, years started passing by, yet he never noticed a single second. Soon, 10's of years passed, then 100's, and finally 1,000s. In all that time, he didn't dare speak, dare move, dare think, because if there was anything that could wake him up from his peaceful sleep, he didn't want to risk it. If it were up to him, he would have stayed there forever, until the end of Time, if Time was even a thing where he was. But it wasn't up to him.

Without warning the Void that surrounded him for thousands of years, suddenly vanished, encompassing him in a blinding Light. If you could speak to him and ever complain about waking up to bright Light, he would scream something like, "You think this is bad?! Imagine sleeping for THOUSANDS of years and waking up to the SUN you insufferable twat!?" Till this very day, it is a sore subject for him, he never got over it. His response to his dear waker was not as warm.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING ASS! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" he fell to his knees, hands covering his eyes. You would think technically being thousands of years old would have mellowed him out huh? Yea, you would think so. "WHOEVER THE FUCK JUST TURNED ON THOSE LIGHTS AFTER I JUST WENT TO SLEEP WILL FOREVER HAVE MY FURY! I WILL FOREVER HUNT YOU DOWN AND REMOVE YOUR FUCKING SPINE FROM YOUR DAMN BACK, SO I CAN MAKE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN COCK! HOHOHO~, DON'T THINK YOU'RE SAFE JUST BECAUSE YOU MAY HAVE A VAGINA EITHER! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING OVARIES AND FEED THEM TO YOU! NO ONE IS SAFE!"

After shouting a few more choice words about his waker, how much he hated his nonexistent life, the world, and various torture methods the man finally gets enough sense to try to figure out where he was and what happened. Rubbing his eyes to relieve some of the pain, he moved his hands down slowly to acclimate his eyes to the Light. Blinking a few times, what he saw was completely underwhelming. He seemed to be in an all white room with black furniture everywhere. It was a living room fitted with a flat screen tv connected to the wall. There was long black couch with a leg rest in the middle. Paintings littered the wall with old war depictions. Army's fighting for their lives, generals leading men, and entire kingdoms burning to the ground.

In the middle of the couch was an old man with a bulky figure. His arms were the size of the man's head and chest was exposed. There was a solid 8 pack that looked stronger than steel but were covered in scars. In fact his whole body was, from his body, to his arms, to the large scar going to his right eye. Though the man couldn't really see that much of it considering the old guy on the couch had an eye patch covering said eye. He had an long white beard braided into a single ponytail that reached to the center of his chest and had a really large smile on his face while drinking something from an old timey tavern mugs. "I honestly expected weirder, like a giant dragon or something. Not an old man chilling in a living room." the man sighed. "Life is just a disappointment sometimes. Not that I'm alive though, so I guess I don't have the right to complain."

"You have quite the mouth on you Xavior. A lot of fire and passion!" the old man spoke after another chug from his mug with a loud laugh. "I like you boy, this may not be such a terrible thing after all." The smile he wore never once left his face and the surprise on the now known name of Xavior's face was apparent. He didn't know who this man was, where he himself was, or what he was doing here. The old man waited patiently without a word while continuing to chug from the seemingly endless beverage. Apparently waiting for Xavior to respond.

"I'm sorry but uhm...are you God?" Xavior asked timidly. If this old man WAS God, then one thing he did not want to do was offend him in some type of way. In all honesty, Xavior was 90% sure that the person sitting before him WAS God. He never expected God to be ripped, but hell, he's all powerful! It makes complete sense when you think about it. The man however just laughed louder.

"No no no...well yes, but not the one you're talking about. Me and him don't get along, the kid has a large stick up his ass. 'Only God' my divine bottom, the youngin has no respect. Though I have to give the guy his dues, although younger, he's just as powerful. Hell, if we came into existence around the same time then he would surely be stronger than me." he laughs with a deep bellow. "But the cookie didn't crumble that way did it? Little Joe-Joe will just have to wait a few more millennia. No, you would know me by Odin, King of Aesir gods and Asgard!" with that declaration, thunder roared and the room shook."

Xavior became overwhelmed and fell on his ass. The simple amount of information that could be preened from that offhanded comment alone was enough to stagger him. "Alright, I get it Murphy! You're an asshole!" His chest tightened and suddenly the pure presence of the man before him terrified Xavior to an ridiculous degree. "Does that mean there are not only multiple gods but pantheons as well?! How would that even work? Basically each pantheon has their own take on not only the creation of humanity but the Earth and sometimes even the galaxy! Besides that, how does power scaling gods happen? If Odin is as, if not more, powerful then the capital-G God, how did he become so powerful if he's apparently younger? And what does 'Came into existence' even mean? How does the birth of GODS happen!? And last but certainly not least, JOE-JOE?!"

"I uhm-"

"Well of course there are multiple gods. Most religions humanity comes up with has them. If we were to make it a numbers game and only a single pantheon existed, the likelihood of a multi-god one being the winner is highly likely. About the creation myths, those are mostly hogwash, ways for a pantheon to get more believers. Though, some gods have tampered with their faithful to make them more distinguishable." Odin gulped down some more of whatever was in his mug before continuing. "Power scaling is a little bit more tricky yet relatively simple. You see, not many pantheon's can hang with the Norse, we're just that awesome, and that number gets smaller if we're talking about individual gods.

"...awesome?"

"Gods grow stronger the older they get, how many followers they have, and how well known they are. Remember this, words have meaning boy, and meaning has power. We don't necessarily need to get prayed to or worshipped to receive power, though those methods does give us more than usual, our names just need to be said or something dedicated to us needs to be done. I've lived a lot longer than the youngin but he's just as powerful because of how large and popular his religion is."

"W-well how are you even still around the same level? Christianity is one of the most popular religions in the world and is still going strong." Xavior stuttered out.

"Remember? Having something dedicated to me gives me power. Every game with Norse Mythology as a premise, every book or poem, and especially every Wednesday, I am a little more stronger than the day before. Though I have to share a little with the Greeks and Romans, I get most of it."

"Right...Wednesday was named after you." he said while getting off his ass. "That doesn't explain the whole coming into existence thing. I mean, if most of the creation myths are nothing but belony, then doesn't that mean humans came first? And why does something as powerful as the Gods get power from humans anyway?"

"Well Gods are brought into the world by the belief and faith of humans themselves. I told you, meaning has power boy, and faith even more so. The faith of humans not only brought about our creation, but also decided our powers, abilities, and even how we act in certain instances. Your race are our parents I guess you can say, we came into existence simply because you believed existed. Humans are scary creatures when you think about it." the god's smile widened more. "But don't get cocky little human, I'm still a god. Now sit, or are you going to stand there with you mouth open all day?"

Xavior didn't know what to say. All of this made no sense to him. He sat down with a blank face and suddenly realized he was hold a similar mug to the god's that had some suspicious liquid in it. Eyeing wearily, he took but a sip, and immediately regretted his action. The taste was delicious, like the finest honey sickle made into a broth. The mere flavor of the substance encumbered his entire body. It's like the drink didn't encapture only one of his senses, but all of them. For a second the room changed into a wide open prairie with flowers all around him. The fragrance of the honeysuckle surrounded him in a swirl of beauty. His body felt sensitive to the blowing winds and he could even hear the wildlife surrounding him. But the taste wasn't the problem. The moment his tongue made contact with the substance, he became the dizziest he's ever been in his life. It took a moment for him to realize that just sitting there, he was swaying back and forth, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop himself. Worst of all, he couldn't focus, the entirety of his mind wanting nothing more but to have another taste. To experience the sensations once more. It was like with only a sip he nearly became addicted. He couldn't think or process the world around him and it took all his willpower from taking another sip. At his actions, the god seemed to laugh even more. "That was made by Aegir himself, don't take it lightly puny human!" The voice and presence of the god woke him up with a startle. He tried his best to focus himself and after a while of Xavior trying to steady his swaying body, he finally spoke once more.

"Why...why am I here sir? I mean, I surely died, wouldn't the jurisdiction of my soul go to 'Joe-Joe' if anyone? Why am here of all places? Why did you wake me?" These set of questions have been on his mind since he got here. As an old man with nothing to do, reading was a big part of his daily life. He didn't, however, want to keep bothering his sweet granddaughter about getting him new books everytime he needed something, so he got around to reading online novels and being chosen by a god to save a fantasy world was fairly common. He knew this trope, he just never thought it would actually happen.

"Well you see, the gods got bored...again. They decided on holding a sort of tournament where a god gets a champion to revive and take action in their name. Some will want to take over the world, some will want to become the strongest, and some will just want to be left in peace. In all honesty, it's up to you guys, we can't interfere to much. The stronger you get though, the more strength we will receive. The champions were assigned randomly of people who died on a specific day. This is not like those online novels you read. You weren't chosen because you were special or anything, you were just lucky. Or unlucky, however you decide to look at it." Odin responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh…" he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. "Well you said something about this being not as bad as you thought, why did you assume that it would be?" In all honesty, knowing that him being revived was just chance didn't do much to help his confidence, not that he needed it much. He never needed anyone to determine his self worth but hearing that he wasn't special from a god of all things still affected him, even if it was just a little bit.

"You don't carry much of my personality traits." he flexed his muscle while taking another drink. "Look at me, I am the embodiment War, Death, Sovereignty, AND GENERAL MANLINESS! I mean, looking at your past, you were kinda alike in your early years but you threw it all away." the god said offhandedly. With a eye twitch, Xavior defended himself.

"I had a child!" but the response was swift.

"I have plenty of children! Doesn't make me any less spectacular now does it? If you really wanted it, you would have fought to continue your conquest with all of your might! Like a MAN!" Odin shouted. Xavior couldn't help but give the god a deadpan. Back when he was teenager, he was a leader of a small gang. He had just expanded his territory but stopped branching out once he found out his girl was pregnant. War was just too risky, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his woman or his soon to be son. So once Neo was born, he chose a successor and got out of the game with all the money he saved to build them a happy and normal life. It was one of the things Xavior was bittersweet on. No, he didn't regret raising his child in a nice and safe environment, but sometimes that life called back to him and he wondered 'what if'.

"Should a god really be telling me that I should have continued my path as a criminal? Isn't that...weird?"

"I am the Divine Patron of Rulers and Outlaws, not to mention a God of War. Everything about you being the leader of a criminal organisation and expanding your influence through conquest screams my name." Odin then promptly pouted like a child. "But then you had a kid and became lame."

"….is this really a god I'm speaking too?" "Yes!" Odin confirmed, most likely reading his mind again. That would really get annoying. "Anyway boy, it is time for you to begin. Are you ready?"

"Right...I'm getting revived." Odin finally stood up and walked to him. With a sigh, Xavior got up to look him in the eye. "God of War and Rulers huh...I guess that means I can only go down one path." the god smiled at this and with a nod, the white room he was in disappeared with a flash.


	3. Chapter 2: Birth

Pain, it was all Xavior could feel. There was this, tightness, like being squeezed. It ecombered his entire being. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, he didn't even know where he was was. One thing he knew for sure though, everything hurt.

It was like his entire being was getting forcibly pushed through a small tube. Worst of all, most of the pressure was focused around his head. It was the greatest pain he has ever felt. He tried holding it back at first, afterall he is a man, and man has his pride. Ultimately though, the pain became to much for him as he begun screaming in agony.

Xavior began struggling, fighting with all of his strength to get out of his current situation. He didn't know what was happening but he couldn't even take the time to think about it. He couldn't focus on anything but the pain and a way to make it stop. Just when he felt his head was going to pop, something saved him from his misery. He felt what seemed like a pair of hands begin to cradle his head.

Some of the pressure dissipated around his head, but it wasn't enough. At the prospect at a savior, Xavior couldn't help but scream louder than anytime before. His throat started becoming hoarse but he couldn't stop himself. Without warning, the pressure around his head all but disappeared, replaced by a bright light '_FUCK! How many times will I be blinded today?!' _he thought. Regardless of his head being free or not, the light only made him want to scream louder, but that didn't seem possible at the moment.

He was screaming as loud as he could already. That doesn't mean he didn't make the effort to try though. Perhaps to only annoy his apparent tormentors with his cries, with a little hope of rupturing someones eardrum. While his head was finally free, his body was still being squeezed to Death. The man tried to look around to catch his bearings if nothing else, although his main goal was to finally witness his torturers face and commit it to memory.

Xavior was _not_ the forgive and forget type and he fully planned on having his revenge. In his efforts, he realized another problem. He couldn't see. It's not as if the man was blind, but the world was nothing but blurs and blobs moving around. He couldn't make out a single distinctive face.

This is when his second problem came forth. Everybody and everything is the entire world seemed to be Too. Fucking. Loud. Sound bombarded his ears without mercy and it did nothing but make this terrible day, all the worse.

He could see that all of the blobs and shapes around him were humongous giants. At this point, Xavior was terrified out of his mind. He was being tortured by blurry giants the minute after his reincarnation and he couldn't do anything about it. All of his movements from the lower part of his body were restricted by the same force they used to torture him with. He didn't even know what type of world he was born into but from the looks of everything, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

With one final pull from his captors, the lower half of his body was finally free. With all of his might, he was determined to use this opportunity to get away from the giants, but just like everything that happened today, there was a problem. Even without the restriction around his body, he couldn't fucking move. With a mighty roar and shout the displayed his determination, he began trying with all of his being to get out of the monster's hands. In the end, he was barely able to move his arms and legs.

He didn't understand what was going on, he felt so weak and just the slight movement he's achieved has made him tired. With a shift in position, the old man could feel himself getting moved from one place to another. The giants were passing him around. '_Probably deciding who gets to eat me first!' _Screaming with a mighty roar once more, he tried again to control his body, to get it to move or do anything really besides being useless. Alast, the only thing that came from his efforts, were exhaustion and a feeling of sluggishness surrounding him.

The only good thing that came from this whole ordeal is that it seems that his hearing was slowly adjusting to the noise. The trade off for this it seems was his vision. He could slowly feel his eyelids closing against his Will. He was just so damn exhausted. More exhausted than he's ever been, in fact. '_It's alright, I couldn't see anything anyway.'_

"-a fighter. Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Dark, it's a healthy baby boy! Just look at the lungs on this one. Have you decided on what you want to call him." All of a sudden, everything seemed to click for him. This was birth! The squeezing, the prison, the pain, it must have all been from him coming out of the womb! So many things were happening at once that he couldn't even think straight. If he did, he would have known how obvious it was.

After all, he was reincarnated, that does mean having to be born, it would be stupid to say he's been reincarnated and then placed into an adult body. '_That's more like transportation right?'_ He felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner. He also realised why babies cried so much coming out of the womb. That shit was painful!

"Yes, we have, we decided to name him after his grandfather. I think it would fit, what about you dear?" a famine voiced asked. It was tired yet joyful. Xavior couldn't see her face clearly, even as she was now holding him, but he could hear her smile. It seems she was truly happy at his birth. He must have been a planned baby.

"Hmph, it's not like I had any choice, I still want to go with Dante Jr." a manly voice spoke. He sounded sour and pouty. It looks like Xavior's parents had a argument over his name before today.

"Oh you and your jokes. You are joking, aren't you~?" his apparent mother asked with sweet venom. Apparently his mother wore the pants in the family. He would laugh if he didn't feel so tired.

"Ha ha, of course honey. You know me, a joker all around!" he said in fright. "Besides, I'm sure he loves it. Don't you Xavior?"

'_Huh?'_


	4. Chapter 3: 3 Months In

3 months. That's how long it took for Xavior to see. 3...fucking...months. And even then, he still felt like a kid who needed glasses. Needless to say, the old man now turned toddler was not happy. From all of the webnovels he's read, things should not have been going like this.

There was not any pain in any of the stories he read online about being reincarnated. When they finally were born into the world, they didn't mention feeling like their ears were gonna burst. And at the very least, they could fucking see without waiting around for 3 months! Speaking of waiting around, Xavior didn't think he would have minded being a baby at first. Lazing about, doing nothing all day, being taken care of without fail, it all sounded like paradise. That is, until you realise that you shit yourself.

Yes, you shit yourself, babies did that and then they sat in it. Normally, it wouldn't have been such a problem. He would have just held it until the right opportunity. That way, the moment he shat, the next moment he'd get changed. The problem with that entire plan though, was that just like how he couldn't control his body well, he couldn't control his ass well enough to dictate when he could shit.

Sometimes, he didn't even get the feeling in his stomach, it just came out without any semblance of restraint. The embarrassment was enough to last an entire lifetime. After 3 months though, things began getting easier. Simply moving his body was still a struggle, but not nearly as much as when he was first born. Gradually, he was refining his motor skills.

This also came with the advantage of more easily controlling when he shat. It was not easy, but the first time he successfully timed his shit and his changing close after, he cried in joy. His mother of course just thought he was hungry and fed him. Thank goodness from a bottle, Xavior's mother was quite adamant on him drinking formula and he couldn't agree more. He'd never be able to look his mother in the face otherwise.

Besides the embarrassment of not controlling his poop and the very large accomplishment of controlling his poop, nothing else really happened during his first 3 months. Then again, he doesn't even know if that's true, he couldn't see anything after all. When everyone was asleep and he had a moment of alone time, he tried talking. He literally couldn't. Nothing came out but a low whine.

This was during his first month though, now at 3 months, if he put his mind to it he could say simple words. Of course he didn't reveal it to his parents, that would do nothing but freak them out. Another thing about this screwed up situation, these were his parents. His actual parents from his first life. Before him dying, before being introduced to the mythical world, before him meeting the mighty Odin himself.

These were his REAL mom and dad. This shocked him more than anything else. He wasn't in some mysterious fantasy world with elves and dwarfs. Nor was he in some medieval time before technology. He could tell because his parents owned a flat screen tv.

As far as he could tell, there was nothing magical about the tv either, it looked like it ran on electricity. It's pretty obvious when you think about it out loud, but it still baffled him. There were not many stories, if at all, that depicted the main character reincarnated into his own world. '_Then again, who is to say I'm the main character of anything. I could be that one heroes companion that dies and the actual main character uses my Death as a way to power up.'_

That depressing thought had him crying that night. He's still a baby after all, he'll act like one if he so chooses. Nevertheless, he had many questions, and those questions piled up with every day he was in this world. He tried talking to his god, Odin, but no matter what he did, nothing worked. At one point, he was even desperate enough to put in the effort of placing his hands together and praying silently.

When silent praying didn't work, he started praying out loud but the only thing that really came out were baby gargle. Eventually, he gave up trying to contact his god, he didn't really need Odin right now anyway. It would just have been nice to have him. It's not like he could ask Odin for some super secret training, he was a baby after all, he couldn't move yet alone train. Unless you count try to have any sort of control over your finger movements as training.

Without much to do, Xavior just lived his life as a baby for 3 months. In the end, he couldn't really do anything else. His god wanted to become anti-social all of a sudden so he was useless at the moment. He could barely control his body, so training was out too. The only thing he can do now is wait to walk and talk.

Then, and only then, will he be able to start his master plan. With this plan, he will gather minions, he was become unstoppable, and he will even take over the entire world! All he needed was time, the other Chosen should still be babies too, they're in the same boring situation as him. With nothing to see or do, he bets that they are all just being little shitty kids. 'Disgusting children.' he thought, avoiding the fact that he's a toddler himself.

'_You better prepare yourself world. I am not the type to hold back, even on the other Chosen. We all didn't pick to be rebirthed, but even so, I have to win. Even if I chose to sit around without participating, I doubt the others would let me. As long as I'm a Chosen, I'm a threat to them and there power. I have no choice but to put my plan in action and destroy you all…..Now I just need to come up with a plan.' He then yawned. 'Eh, I'll come up with a plan tomorrow. I'm tired.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Her Power

It's been 6 months now and the daily life of Xavior Dark has officially gotten epic. Or really fucking weird, he honestly couldn't tell you which or even if there was an actual difference. First thing first, Xavior met this really weird baby. Now all babies are weird little creatures but this baby was really weird. Xavior's mom, Ava Dark, took Xavior across the street one day to hang out with her friend.

She apparently had a kid too, a little girl named Elise. She was adorable by baby standards and if he had his adult body he would have cooed over her like a buffoon. She had what seemed like a fluff of golden hair on top of her had with the cutest green eyes. He was sat in a little baby pen right in front of her while his mother went to go do something. Xavior really didn't know what to do at first, she held this blank like look and stare on her face.

He decided to raise his hand in a awkward wave and said hi. That's when things got weird. Instead of making baby gargle or doing something stupid like he thought she would, she simply tilted her head to the side like a cute anime girl and waved back. She just, waved back, like she was waving hello. Now normally he would write this off as a baby copying him but she just had this weird sort of intelligence in her eyes.

It was as if she wasn't just copying but could really understand him. Xavior crawled a bit closer to her, because he obviously still can't walk at this point, and sat right in front of her. "Can you understand me?" he asked with a tilt of his own head. With 3 more months of practice, he's finally able to speak full sentences. Although his parent's still don't know yet, he did make sure to say his first words.

After very careful consideration he crawled in front of his mother while she cooking dinner and said 'Mama'. She was so happy, she picked him up and bragged to his father the entire day. The baby, to his complete and utter surprise, nodded. She looked the toddler straight in the eye, and nodded. He literally fell back in surprise.

Without raising his hand again, he said, "If you can really understand me, wave again." as a test. Without fail, the baby girl raised her hand again, and waved. As Baby Xavior sat there, pondering the meaning of life and the ramification of this baby in front of him, said baby then began trying to poke him. For the first few times, he ignored it, to deep into his thoughts to care. It's only when she kept going for a solid 20 seconds without stop that he began getting annoyed.

He blocked her next poke while saying, "No" firmly. Her previous nonchalant expression quickly turned into a frown. She tried again but Xavior only kept blocking all of her advances. After 2-3 more failed attempts of poking, her frown became more defined, and she began to cry. That's when all semblance of normalcy decided to take a cab to Scotland and jump out the window.

When she began to cry, a weird sort of pink aura began surrounding him. This, without a doubt began to freak him out, but he really lost it when he began to float. One second, he was on the ground defending himself from a very determined child, the next he was in the air. Obviously he began to scream for help, but as he was a baby, it all just sounded like him crying. Even though this was totally not the case and he handled the freaky situation like a man.

While in the air, he was pulled closer to Elise and was defenseless against her barrage of pokes. He just couldn't get in the right position to block them in midair. Her laughter the followed soon after did not help his wounded pride. Continuing his pleas for help, both of their mothers finally came back into the room and noticed the situation. With a shocking gasp that came from Ava, all that happened next was a giggle.

"Oh Diane, I didn't know Ava was so talented. Magic Talent or Ability?" Ava asked her friend Eve while was Little Xavior's predicament.

"The doctors are saying ability, isn't my little girl just the best?" she answered.

From crawling around and sneaking on his parents phone he learned a lot. So there are 3 categories in the world of supers. The magic category, the technology category, and the Chi/Ki category. Each of these have subcategories but that's not really important right now. You see, just like in any system, there are exceptions.

Ability users are people born with a super power not powered by any one type of energy. For example, if a mage threw a fireball spell, if the opposing mage was skilled enough, he could take control of the mana within that very same fireball spell and throw it back at the mage that cast it. If a person had the Ability to throw fire however, that fire wouldn't be made of mana, therefor the mage wouldn't be able to control it. A mage trying to would do nothing for him but give him a really effective tan. Ability users are really rare though, although he was in the air, Xavior couldn't help but be amazed at this baby.

Because they didn't belong to a specific group on the power spectrum, their powers could be anything from making forks turn into spoons to controlling space and time. They are really dangerous beings but if you are one, no matter what your power is, you're basically golden for the rest of your life. The government takes very special care of Ability users from health care to free insurance, but they also keep a very close eye on them. '_It looks like I met someone interesting.'_


	6. Chapter 5: Myths and Legends

Xavior eventually ended up getting his mom's attention. She was surprised that the only thing he needed was the dying fern in their window sill. After grabbing the house plant, her curiosity ended up getting the best her and she held off cooking dinner to see what her strangely talented son had planned. She sat next to him without a word and just stared at her son and the plant. This, of course, made Xavior highly uncomfortable, but he decided not to comment on it.

After finding out how perceptive his mother was, he decided not to hide much else from her. He in no way expected himself to be completely honest with her 100% of the time, a man needed privacy after all, but he'd definitely be more honest about things. Just as he was about to begin, his father ended up coming down the stairs for dinner. Before he could say anything, he must've noticed the situation. He stood there on the stairs for a couple of moments, before sitting on the couch next to Xavior without a word.

He didn't know what was going on, but apparently Xavior's father is more perceptive than he thought too. The situation was tense for him, he _needed_ something to happen. The results didn't even have to be spectacular or even average, but _something_ needed to happen, he couldn't live in a world where literal infants could kill him by accident for even a second longer. It made him feel to weak and vulnerable. '_Two words the perfectly describes me right now, but it doesn't make the situation any less fucked up.' _

Finally focusing on the fern, he tried to use his previous weeb experience to help him in this situation. He actively watched anime and read manga, manhwa, and even manhua. This is not to even mention the hundred and possibly even thousands of webnovels he's read. He began touching the plant's leaves, the dead ones to be exact. He closed his eyes to focus and just tried to feel something, literally anything.

He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but as one of god's chosen, even by coincidence, he knew he had an affinity for these domains. All he needed to do was learn how to access them. After sitting in focus for a while, gently rubbing one of its dead leaves between his fingers, he began to feel something. He clenched his eyes in frustration as what he felt was despair. There was no energy, or chakra, or fucking spiritual pressure he could feel from this fern.

'_What was I expecting, it's been like 5 minutes and the only new thing I've learned about this plant is that its leaves are rough! Trying to depend on knowledge I acquired from lazing around in a previous life was a dumb idea in the first place!' _he berated himself.

His parents could apparently feel their son's frustration as two hands landed on Xavior's shoulders. "You are young my son. No matter how smart you apparently are, we do not expect you to suddenly become a secret Master. It's okay, seeing Elise must have made you pretty jealous huh? Everything is fine, no one is rushing you, we have time." his mother said with a calming voice.

With all of his might, Xavior wanted to believe his mother. He wanted to act his age and cry and fall asleep in her arms. The only thing that kept him from doing that exact thing, was knowing his mother was wrong. '_I don't have time, I'm not young, and it's certainly not okay. Believing that other Chosen will leave me alone simply because I don't want to participate in the gods' twisted game is naive. As long as I'm alive, I'm a threat. This is especially true for me, my patron god is Odin. A __**major**_ _god from a __**major **__religion. I need to make progress, I need to figure this out!' _and with that thought, he got back to work.

He couldn't feel any energy from inside the plant, and so he needed to look at this from a different point of view. Instead of looking for some type of sign inside the dying fern, he began searching in himself. For a type of energy, for a type of feeling, for something. The moment he thought of doing this, his eyes opened in surprise. He immediately felt something.

"Boy?" his father inquired, but was ignored by Xavior. He felt like he was on the right path and he couldn't get distracted. Breathing through his nose and out through his mouth slowly, he began getting to work. Again, the response was almost instantaneous. He felt something inside of himself.

Slowly moving his thumb back and forth on the dead leaf, he tried to use it somehow. The energy was cold and numb. While trying to move it through his body and into his arm, it began to to shiver and twitch. It was slow but extremely simple to move if he focused hard enough. His arm began feeling cold and numb, the properties of the exact energy he was trying to control.

Even with this development, the excitement in his heart didn't allow him to stop. He continued on, his arm shaking more but also being ignored. The moment the mysterious energy reached his fingers where the plant was touching, instead of healing like he meant it too, the leaf shrivelled and died in an instant. The second the energy got to its destination, the leaf turned pure black and wilted.

Xavior widened his eyes in surprise and immediately cut the power off. His parent's gasped and shock and jumped back in fear. They looked in fear at the plant and at the same time looked to their son. Xavior was felt kinda hurt at the reaction but just clenched his teeth and ignored them for now. '_Not yet, I'm not done yet. While this is good, I need to figure out how to distinguish my powers, otherwise I'll just kill anyone I touch! I need to figure out how to heal!'_


	7. Chapter 6: Death

Xavior eventually ended up getting his mom's attention. She was surprised that the only thing he needed was the dying fern in their window sill. After grabbing the house plant, her curiosity ended up getting the best her and she held out cooking dinner to see what her strangely talented son had planned. She sat next to him without a word and just stared at her son and the plant. This, of course, made Xavior highly uncomfortable, but he decided not to comment on it.

After finding out how perceptive his mother was, he decided not to hide much else from her. He in no way expected himself to be completely honest with her 100% of the time, a man needed privacy after all, but he'd definitely be more honest about things. Just as he was about to begin, his father ended up coming down the stairs for dinner. Before he could say anything, he must've noticed the situation. He stood there on the stairs for a couple of moments, before sitting on the couch next to Xavior without a word.

He didn't know what was going on, but apparently Xavior's father is more perceptive than he thought too. The situation was tense for him, he _needed_ something to happen. The results didn't even have to be spectacular or even average, but _something_ needed to happen, he couldn't live in a world where literal infants could kill him by accident for even a second longer. It made him feel to weak and vulnerable. '_Two words the perfectly describes me right now, but it doesn't make the situation any less fucked up.' _

Finally focusing on the fern, he tried to use his previous weeb experience to help him in this situation. He actively watched anime and read manga, manhwa, and even manhua. This is not to even mention the hundred and possibly even thousands of webnovels he's read. He began touching the plant's leaves, the dead ones to be exact. He closed his eyes to focus and just tried to feel something, literally anything.

He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but as one of god's chosen, even by coincidence, he knew he had an affinity for these domains. All he needed to do was learn how to access them. After sitting in focus for a while, gently rubbing one of its dead leaves between his fingers, he began to feel something. He clenched his eyes in frustration as what he felt was despair. There was no energy, or chakra, or fucking spiritual pressure he could feel from this fern.

'_What was I expecting, it's been like 5 minutes and the only new thing I've learned about this plant is that its leaves are rough! Trying to depend on knowledge I acquired from lazing around in a previous life was a dumb idea in the first place!' _he berated himself.

His parents could apparently feel their son's frustration as two hands landed on Xavior's shoulders. "You are young my son. No matter how smart you apparently are, we do not expect you to suddenly become a secret Master. It's okay, seeing Elise must have made you pretty jealous huh? Everything is fine, no one is rushing you, we have time." his mother said with a calming voice.

With all of his might, Xavior wanted to believe his mother. He wanted to act his age and cry and fall asleep in her arms. The only thing that kept him from doing that exact thing, was knowing his mother was wrong. '_I don't have time, I'm not young, and it's certainly not okay. Believing that other Chosen will leave me alone simply because I don't want to participate in the gods' twisted game is naive. As long as I'm alive, I'm a threat. This is especially true for me, my patron god is Odin. A __**major**_ _god from a __**major **__religion. I need to make progress, I need to figure this out!' _and with that thought, he got back to work.

He couldn't feel any energy from inside the plant, and so he needed to look at this from a different point of view. Instead of looking for some type of sign inside the dying fern, he began searching in himself. For a type of energy, for a type of feeling, for something. The moment he thought of doing this, his eyes opened in surprise. He immediately felt something.

"Boy?" his father inquired, but was ignored by Xavior. He felt like he was on the right path and he couldn't get distracted. Breathing through his nose and out through his mouth slowly, he began getting to work. Again, the response was almost instantaneous. He felt something inside of himself.

Slowly moving his thumb back and forth on the dead leaf, he tried to use it somehow. The energy was cold and numb. While trying to move it through his body and into his arm, it began to to shiver and twitch. It was slow but extremely simple to move if he focused hard enough. His arm began feeling cold and numb, the properties of the exact energy he was trying to control.

Even with this development, the excitement in his heart didn't allow him to stop. He continued on, his arm shaking more but also being ignored. The moment the mysterious energy reached his fingers where the plant was touching, instead of healing like he meant it too, the leaf shrivelled and died in an instant. The second the energy got to its destination, the leaf turned pure black and wilted.

Xavior widened his eyes in surprise and immediately cut the power off. His parent's gasped and shock and jumped back in fear. They looked in fear at the plant and at the same time looked to their son. Xavior was felt kinda hurt at the reaction but just clenched his teeth and ignored them for now. '_Not yet, I'm not done yet. While this is good, I need to figure out how to distinguish my powers, otherwise I'll just kill anyone I touch! I need to figure out how to heal!'_


	8. Chapter 7: Healing Success

After successfully using magic, Xavior was ecstatic. Sure, the outcome wasn't what he wanted, but it was an outcome. Anything was better than nothing, and besides, even though he didn't use his healing, he did use a power that's equally as great. The power over Death is nothing to scoff at. In fact, Xavior had just as many plans for using his Death powers as his Healing powers, if not more.

Both of them are amazing alone, the fact that he had the potential to use both astonished him. The moment that leaf withered, millions of ideas formed in his head. What if he could somehow mold the energy inside of him to come out as a beam or ball in the physical world and shoot it at his opponents? What if he could master the power enough to solidify and make a weapon with it? And don't forget the one he's most excited for, what if he ends up being able to control the dead? Becoming a successful necromancer is on Xaviors Top 10 List of Badassery after all. One day, he wants to have an army of the dead to do his bidding. It'll definitely be useful in his goals to conquer the world.

Regardless, he still needed to figure out his power to Heal. The power is severely underrated and Xavior is a man with a broad mind. He knows how to think outside the box and use his Healing offensively. In fact, the potential to kill his enemies with it is more prominent than his actual Death attribute. While probably not going to be used a lot, if there is ever an enemy that cannot lay a scratch on, if there is ever a enemy so strong that all of his magic and powers are useless, Healing will be his secret weapon.

All that protection is good and all, but that won't protect you from cancer will it? The rapid multiplication of cells, essentially the body healing itself but going into overdrive. A wise man once said that too much of a good thing becomes a bad thing. Xavior finds this true in most if not all cases. He begins searching the fern for another dead leaf and it doesn't take him long to find one. After finding another he closed his eyes and breathed.

Although he's highly satisfied with just discovering how to use his Death powers for today, he's nowhere near content. Power means nothing if it cannot be controlled and mistakenly using Death when he meant to use Heal puts a knot in his stomach. If he tried to use that on his Mother and Father or a friend, they'd be dead. Control is necessary before he can progress. That being said, he needed to figure out how.

Touching the dead leaf, he feels it again. That dark and cold feeling that spreads through his body. Without a doubt, it's the feeling of Death. He can recognize it now without any hesitation or doubt. It traveled throughout him in a weird way.

Like it was slimy or gooey, but for some reason instead of feeling disgusted, it only made him feel comfy. It felt natural, like it was there in his body all along, the only difference was now knowing it was there. '_I suppose that makes sense. We're dying, all of us, at every moment. From the moment we are born we are to die, it's always with us. I guess that's why it feels so natural, now if only I could say such things without sounding like a Edgelord. To be honest, it could also just be because of who my god is. Yea, let's go with that one.'_

Now that the feeling of Death was flowing through him, he just needed a way to switch the energy he was using. The first idea that went through his head was thinking happy thoughts. That maybe, if he was filled with positive emotions the energy would change itself into a positive energy.

'_Puppies, kittens, the knowledge of the next lottery numbers~'_ he thought with a hum. '_No? Nothing at all? Phewy, and of course I don't remember the next lottery numbers either so I no doubt have to take that L as well. No Healing __**or**_ _money, fate is a cruel mistress. Besides, I didn't have to think negatively for my Death powers to form in the first place. Why would positivity unlock Healing. All I needed to do was touch a dead leaf...A dead leaf...A dead leaf!' _With that thought, he went to his next idea, touching one of the alive leaves.

While none of them were in perfect health, there were still some hanging strong. This was perfect for Xavior's plans as he let go of the dying leaf and touched the alive one. After breathing in and out and sending a small prayer to Odin for success, he closed his eye again and looked deep within. A smile cannot help but form on his face as he felt something new. Without a doubt, the slimy Death energy was still there, it was just a lot less prominent.

This new energy felt completely different, the contrast was like night and day. While Death felt cold, the Healing felt warm. Not quite hot, but not cold either. Death was slow and sluggish, like slime. Healing however, flowed through him without problem.

Trying to direct the power, it appeared where he wanted in a instant. The only problem was, that there was so little of it. Touching the Dead leaf made him feel abundant with it. It was everywhere, flowing throughout his body slowly. Touching the alive one though felt different.

The amount of Death was low and while the amount of Healing was energy was higher, it was nowhere near amount of Death he felt when touching the Dead leaf. He didn't feel any other type of power inside him yet, he felt with every cell in body that _something _was there. He just couldn't sense it nor control it. It was there, he knew it was, it just also wasn't.

'_But that doesn't make sense, it's __**my**_ _body damnit. I should be able to control all energy or whatever the hell it is inside.' _he said before a realisation hit him. '_Unless it's not __**my **__energy! What if what I'm doing right now isn't controlling any energy inside of my body, but yet projecting the energy of the leaf __**inside **__of me! Then that would mean the one mysterious force I feel, or rather don't feel, isn't part of my domains. That's it! It must be its Life force!'_

With a explanation finally in mind, Xavior does what he set out to do from the very beginning. Moving the Healing force throughout his body and into his fingers touching the fern, he finally succeeds. The leaf straightens out immediately and turns so green it feels like it's naturally grown in the wild. "Yes! Now I…..huh?" Suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
